


Medicine's Amazing Advancements

by MrFredgar



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Bottom!Dutch, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Dominating Hosea, Submissive Dutch, Top!Hosea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFredgar/pseuds/MrFredgar
Summary: Did you know butt plugs were invented in the late 19th century? Did you know they were original called "Rectal Dilators"? Did you know they were invented to cure sanity? Well now you do, but that's not how Hosea is going to use one on Dutch.





	Medicine's Amazing Advancements

“Oh god! OOOOHHH GOD! Hose- please faster! FASTER!!!” Dutch was face down, his ass in the air, being pounded into the mattress by his lover, clutching the sheets of their hotel room, desperately trying to maintain some semblance of control. It became increasingly harder as Hosea obliged Dutch and picked up the pace, the sound of their hips slapping together filling the room.

 

“You like that? You like me being balls deep inside your fucking gorgeous ass?” Hosea growled in Dutch’s ear, making Dutch shiver in pleasure, and nod. Dutch loved being dominated by Hosea, feeling his long hard dick slam into him.

 

He sometimes forgot how fucking big Hosea was, and when Dutch thought he couldn’t get any deeper, Hosea changed the angle and buried his dick inside Dutch’s asshole even more, filling and stretching Dutch.

 

Hosea pulled out suddenly, making Dutch turn his head and whimper, but Hosea gestured for Dutch to sit up. Hosea sat back against the headboard and gestured for Dutch to sit down on his lap.

 

“I’m gonna make you ride my dick like the fucking slutty cowboy you are.” Hosea threatened, making Dutch groan and become putty in his hands. From this position Dutch could control the show, and he slammed into Hosea so hard the headboard banged against the wall, but neither man cared.

 

“Jesus Hosea, you feel so fucking good. Fuck! God I could ride your dick all fucking day.” Dutch threw his head back and closed his eyes, immersing himself in the moment.

 

Hosea reached up and stroked his lovers face, marveling in the beauty before him. But Hosea decided he needed a new position, and quickly flipped them without pulling out. Dutch let out a surprised squeal that quickly turned into a loud moan as Hosea push Dutch’s legs back towards his head, allowing the older man to get _even_ deeper, and finally being able to hit Dutch’s prostate.

 

“OOoOOoOOO, HOSEA! YES! YES! YES! AHHHHH” Dutch was close, very close. Hosea grinned and lent down to whisper in Dutch ear, feeling Dutch’s ragged breath on his face, his face flush and a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

 

“You want me to cum in you baby? You wanna feel my cum fill you up, fill you to the hilt with my seed? Huh baby, you want it don’t you?” Dutch simply nodded and whined a little.

 

“I need to hear you say it, or I just wont know.” Hosea stopped moving and went to pull out. Dutch’s eyes flew open, a look of panic in them. He quickly grabbed Hosea’s hips, stopping the other mans retreat.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Dutch warned. He relaxed a bit, thought when he knew Hosea wasn’t going anywhere “I-I need you to cum in me Hosea! You know I do! Please!!” Dutch begged. Dutch would never be caught dead begging to anyone but Hosea, but oh did it have amazing results.

 

Hosea thrusted two, three more times, before burring himself as deep as he could, loudly groaning as he emptied his load inside Dutch. “Don’t waste any!” Dutch screamed as he felt Hosea’s cum warm him from the inside, causing him to cum hard and violently, screaming Hosea’s name over and over again.

 

When both men had regained their strength, Hosea reached for his pants, careful not to pull out.

 

“What are you doing?” Dutch inquired, becoming more perplexed when Hosea showed him an egg shaped object with a handle on one end. “What the fuck is that?”

 

“This, my beautiful angel, is what is called a ‘rectal dilator’ and it is used to cure insanity by inserting it within the rectum. Of course I have other ideas. Since you love my cum being inside you so much, I thought why not _keep it there_.” Hosea dropped to a whisper and looked Dutch directly in the eyes as he said the last three words. Dutch closed his eyes and loudly groaned his approval.

 

Hosea positioned the rectal dilator so as soon as he pulled out, he could push it in, making sure not to waste anything. Of course, he had to admire his work for a few seconds, his cock twitching when his own cum oozed out of Dutch. Hosea took his index finger and swiped up the cum, pushing it back inside Dutch, making the younger man groan again. Hosea swiftly inserted the rectal dilator, again making Dutch groan loudly his eyes snapping open to look at Hosea.

 

“Ho-how long?” Dutch barely containing himself with the dilator inside him.

 

“All. Day.” Hosea demanded, Dutch simply threw his head back, relishing having Hosea’s cum trapped inside him.

 

“Alright baby, we should be getting home.” Hosea said as he stood to get dressed, Dutch’s eyes opening with alarm.

 

“You can’t honestly expect me to go out in front of people like this!? Much less _ride a horse_!” Dutch exclaimed.

 

“Oh but I do, and you will. Now get up.” Hosea threw Dutch’s shirt at him, ignoring the look of horror on his face.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Every time Dutch moved he could feel the dilator shift inside him, making him groan quietly and earning him a glare from Hosea for making too much noise. By the time they made it down to their horses, Dutch had taken his vest off so he could hide his half-hard cock. But everything was thrown out the window when he sat down in the saddle, causing Dutch to moan very loudly and very explicitly, causing people nearby to turn and Hosea to glare at him again.

 

“How the fuck do you expect you to keep quiet!?” Dutch shot back, but he was enjoying it nonetheless.

 

The ride back to camp was slow because if they traveled fast than a walk Dutch cried out loudly at the dilator pressing insistently into his ass. Unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately) The Count slipped on a rock, causing Dutch to jolt and the dilator to shift inside him. Now it was pressed firmly against his prostate, causing his half hard cock to become very hard very quickly and Dutch’s breathing hitched.

 

Hosea stopped and felt his own cock twitch looking at the flushed face of his lover, head thrown back, breathing ragged. “You alright?” Hosea asked smugly.

 

“N-no. I-I need to st-stop. I’m so fucking hard, I just need to release. Please!” Dutch begged. Hosea hopped down, grabbed Dutch’s hand, gesturing him to get down too.

 

Hosea dragged him off the path behind a tree out of passerby’s line of sight. He slowly stroked Dutch’s face before turning him around to face the tree. Hosea had Dutch’s gun belt, pants, and underpants off and down past his ass before Dutch knew what was happening. Hosea stopped to admire the silver object protruding from Dutch’s amazing ass, gently stroking one cheek and causing Dutch to shiver.

 

Hosea quickly pulled the dilator out hearing Dutch sign in relief, but quickly replaced it with his own hard dick. Dutch screamed in shock and pleasure as Hosea quickly pounded Dutch’s ass against a tree. Hosea reached around to grab Dutch’s dick, matching his hand to his thrusts. Within minuets Dutch was a blabbering mess, begging for release. Hosea thrusted a few more times before cumming in Dutch for the second time that day, feeling Dutch’s hot cum coat his hand seconds later. Hosea quickly pulled out and re-inserted the dilator.

 

“Fuck Hosea, I-I don’t think I can take much more of this.” Dutch begged against the tree as Hosea gently tucked him back into his pants and turned him around to kiss him.

 

“Yes you can baby. Just remember that my sweet hot cum is bottled up inside you. Just how you like it. You like being full of my seed, don’t you?” Hosea taunted. Dutch merely nodded. “Come. We’re almost back to camp. And you have a big speech to give about that stagecoach job.” With that, Hosea stroked his face, pecked him on the cheek, and walked back to Silver Dollar.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dutch and Hosea made it back to camp without another incident, of course Dutch had to keep his vest in front of his waist because his dick still felt it necessary to react to the sweet dilator in his ass, pressing against his prostate and keeping Hosea’s cum inside him, a fact Dutch took great joy in.

 

Dutch was able to calm his cock long enough to inform the boys about a possible stagecoach job, promising that once they got enough money, they would disappear to Tahiti, and start new lives as mango farmers. Dutch and Hosea had been dreaming of retiring to Tahiti on a mango farm since they were twenty years old, hoping one day they’d be able to have their own hut, falling asleep and waking up to each other for the rest of their lives, basking in the Caribbean sun together, with their family.

 

While Dutch gave his rousing speech about loyalty and money and family, Hosea stood closer to him than normal, a fact Arthur noticed right away, but dismissed as Hosea feeling particularly protective and lovey to Dutch that day. What Arthur, or anyone for that matter, failed to noticed was Hosea’s hand grazing against Dutch’s backside, causing Dutch’s voice to hitch ever so slightly.

 

Once the speech was over, it was almost time for dinner, but Hosea had other plans for them. He gently pulled Dutch into the younger mans tent, closing and latching the flaps behind them, but not before giving Arthur a pointed look that meant they were not to be disturb. Arthur nodded in understanding and walked away.

 

Hosea slowly turned towards Dutch who’s breathing had picked up again seeing the predatory stance of his lover. “Well, well well, you’ve been a very good boy today. You got through your entire speech without giving away our little secret.” Hosea began toying with the buttons on Dutch’s shirt, slowly looking up into Dutch’s brown eyes through his lashes. Dutch’s every nerve was on fire, the ever present dilator inside him. “Now baby, you want me to take out the dilator?’ Dutch could only nod. “Ok, but first I’m gonna fuck you so hard against that cot that you won’t be able to remember your own name.”

 

Hosea grabbed Dutch’s lapels and kissed him hard, throwing him onto the cot quickly following him. Hosea made quick work of Dutch’s clothes, relishing every piece of skin he exposed. He slowly kissed a line from Dutch’s lips, over his jaw line, sucking on his adams apple, making Dutch to gasp and arch his back. Hosea grinned and moved further south, nipping at Dutch’s collar bone.

 

Hosea drew one perk nipple into his mouth and sucked hard while he tweaked the other with his fingers. Dutch yelped, causing Hosea to shush him and shove his fingers in Dutch’s mouth for him to suck. Hosea’s eyes rolled into the back of his head for a second as Dutch sucked, before he moved onto to the other nipple, giving the same treatment as the first. Hosea released Dutch’s nipple with a loud pop, smirking up at Dutch and pulled his finger out of the mans mouth.

 

He moved back up to Dutch’s face and kissed him softly and gently. While simultaneously he moved his now wet fingers down to weave within the curls near Dutch’s cock. He quickly grasped Dutch’s cock and pulled, Dutch moaning loudly into Hosea’s mouth. Hosea just smiled and picked up the pace, all the while still kissing Dutch to silence his very loud groans and moans.

 

Hosea suddenly stopped and began to remove his own pants and underpants. When he was undressed from the waste down Hosea firmly grasped both Dutch’s and his own dick in one hand and began jerking them both off, very much enjoying the friction and feel of having his dick pressed against Dutch’s. And from the noises coming out of Dutch’s mouth he enjoyed it too. Hosea jerked them off for a bit before he lifted Dutch’s legs into the air and pushed them towards his face, just as before.

 

Hosea drew a line from Dutch’s dick down to the rectal dilator, causing Dutch to shiver in anticipation, before pulling the dilator out, moaning himself as he saw his own cum leak out of Dutch’s beautiful hole. “Fuck baby. Do you know what seeing my cum in you does to me? God, I fucking love it baby, I fucking love seeing my seed in you, knowing I did that, knowing I am the only man for you. You are mine. _Mine_. MINE!” With the last word Hosea quickly pressed his cock into Dutch, not stoping until he was buried to the hilt inside Dutch. Dutch loudly cried out, shoving his fist into his mouth, trying to muffle the sound.

 

Hosea pounded hard and fast into Dutch, the sound of their skin slapping together filling the air along with Hosea’s heaving breathing and Dutch’s muffled moaning. It wasn’t long until Hosea felt the familiar tightening of his balls and knew he was close. “God baby, I’m gonna cum. Jesus I’m gonna cum so fucking hard in your tight fucking hole. I’m gonna fill you up again. You’ll be so full of my cum that you won’t be able to hold it all. It’ll be coming out of you for days.”

 

Hosea threw his head back and groaned as he came hard, Dutch following him quickly over the edge as he felt Hosea’s fresh seed fill him. Dutch grabbed Hosea’s head and pulled him down to muffle his scream in Hosea’s mouth.

 

Hosea collapsed onto Dutch, breathing hard, so hard he felt tinge of panic fill him as he felt the familiar tug of an asthma attack coming on. He tried to even out his breathing quickly so his sickness didn’t ruin the mood, but Dutch caught on, pushing Hosea off of him and grabbing his inhaler quickly, shoving it in Hosea’s face, the older man grabbing it gratefully.

 

After a few puffs, Hosea looked at Dutch and laughed a bit “Jesus, what a wonderful way to end an amazing day. Having to make sure your boyfriend doesn’t die of an asthma attack after sex. What a pity sight I must be.” Laughing in pity at himself

 

“Shush. You are beautiful and you didn’t ruin anything.” Dutch whispered as he stroked Hosea’s face, calming the older man down.

 

After a few minuets Hosea’s breathing returned to normal. Hosea grabbed an old towel or handkerchief and began cleaning the two of them up, being gentle with Dutch’s still sensitive body. After he was done, he threw the cloth aside and curled up next to Dutch, pulled the blanket on them and threw a hand over Dutch’s stomach while Dutch wrapped his arm around Hosea and kissed his hair.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
